Very few leisure time activities rival that of spending a warm summer day at the beach. Whether the beach is at an ocean or a small lake, the feeling that comes with being outside and near water is enjoyable. Most people usually lie upon a large beach towel when at a beach. Such towels help to insulate them from the ground and keep the user clean and comfortable.
One (1) problem associated with using such towels is that they are prone to blowing away when no one is sitting on them. Even if people are sitting or lying upon them, the slightest breeze can cause corners to blow up and over, forcing a continuous and never ending battle to keep them down by weighting them with shoes, books, purses and the like. Additionally, such cloth towels have a number of other commonly encountered problems. For example, they do not provide any protection from water, which is often present at the ocean or lake. Also, towels do not make good barriers from sand and other environmental conditions which can be detrimental to both the beachgoer and their possessions.
Various attempts have been made to provide towels with additional accessories such as anchoring assemblies. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,904; U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,575; U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,485; U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,700; U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,813; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,527.
Additionally, ornamental designs for such a towel exist, particularly U.S. Pat. Nos. D 379,129 and D 439,463. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are difficult to install or remove and do not provide a sufficient level of stability once installed. Also, many such devices do not provide a sufficient range of storage, security, protection, and comfort for both a user and their personal effects. Furthermore, many such devices are not adjustable or customizable to accommodate various situations, locations, and preferences. In addition, many such devices do not allow a user to take advantage of the sunny conditions often found at a beach. Accordingly, there exists a need for a beach towel without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.